civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pahlavi (Mohammed Reza)
Iran under the Pahlavi Dynasty, led by Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from DarthKyofu, TarcisioCM, Urdnot_Scott and RawSasquatch. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Imperial State of Iran' The Pahlavi dynasty was the last ruling house of the Imperial State of Iran from 1925 until 1979, when the Persian monarchy was overthrown and abolished as a result of the Iranian Revolution. The dynasty was founded by Reza Shah Pahlavi in 1925, a former brigadier-general of the Persian Cossack Brigade, whose reign lasted until 1941 when he was forced to abdicate by the Allies after the Anglo-Soviet invasion of Iran. He was succeeded by his son, Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, the last Shah of Iran. The Pahlavis came to power after Ahmad Shah Qajar, the last Qajar ruler of Iran, proved unable to stop British and Soviet encroachment on Iranian sovereignty, had his position extremely weakened by a military coup, and was removed from power by the parliament while in France. The Iranian parliament, known as the Majlis, convening as a Constituent Assembly on 12 December 1925, deposed the young Ahmad Shah Qajar, and declared Reza Khan the new King (Shah) of Imperial State of Persia. In 1935, Reza Shah asked foreign delegates to use the endonym Iran in formal correspondence and the official name the Imperial State of Iran was adopted. Following the coup d'état in 1953 supported by United Kingdom and the United States, Mohammad Reza Pahlavi's rule became more autocratic and was aligned with the Western Bloc during the Cold War . Faced with growing public discontent and popular rebellion throughout 1978 and after declaring surrender and officially resigning, the second Pahlavi went into exile with his family in January 1979, sparking a series of events that quickly led to the end of the state and the beginning of the Islamic Republic of Iran on 11 February 1979. 'Mohammed Reza Pahlavi' Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, known as Mohammad Reza Shah, was the last Shah of Iran from 16 September 1941 until his overthrow by the Iranian Revolution on 11 February 1979. Mohammad Reza Shah took the title Shahanshah on 26 October 1967. He was the second and last monarch of the House of Pahlavi. Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi held several other titles, including that of Aryamehr ("Light of the Aryans") and Bozorg Arteshtaran ("Commander-in-Chief"). His dream of what he referred to as a "Great Civilization" in Iran led to a rapid industrial and military modernization as well as economic and social reforms. Mohammad Reza came to power during World War II after an Anglo-Soviet invasion forced the abdication of his father, Reza Shah Pahlavi. During Mohammad Reza's reign, the Iranian oil industry was briefly nationalized, under Prime Minister Mohammad Mosaddegh, until a US and UK-backed coup d'état deposed Mosaddegh and brought back foreign oil firms. Under Mohammad Reza's reign, Iran marked the anniversary of 2,500 years of continuous Persian monarchy since the founding of the Achaemenid Empire by Cyrus the Great - concurrent with this celebration, Mohammad Reza changed the benchmark of the Iranian calendar from the hegira to the beginning of the First Persian Empire, measured from Cyrus the Great's coronation. Mohammad Reza also introduced the White Revolution, a series of economic, social and political reforms with the proclaimed intention of transforming Iran into a global power and modernizing the nation by nationalizing certain industries and granting women suffrage. Mohammad Reza gradually lost support from the Shi'a clergy of Iran as well as the working class, particularly due to his strong policy of modernization, Laïcité, conflict with the traditional class of merchants known as bazaari, relations with Israel, and corruption issues surrounding himself, his family, and the ruling elite. Various additional controversial policies were enacted, including the banning of the communist Tudeh Party, and a general suppression of political dissent by Iran's intelligence agency, SAVAK. According to official statistics, Iran had as many as 2,200 political prisoners in 1978, a number which multiplied rapidly as a result of the revolution. Several other factors contributed to strong opposition to the Shah among certain groups within Iran, the most significant of which were US and UK support for his regime, clashes with Islamists and increased communist activity. By 1979, political unrest had transformed into a revolution which, on 17 January, forced him to leave Iran. Soon thereafter, the Iranian monarchy was formally abolished, and Iran was declared an Islamic republic led by Ruhollah Khomeini. Facing likely execution should he return to Iran, he died in exile in Egypt, whose president, Anwar Sadat, had granted him asylum. Due to his status as the last Shah of Iran, he is often known as simply "the Shah". 'Dawn of Man' "May God be with you, Shah Pahlavi, Light of the Iranian nation. As the final monarch of Persia, you attempted to develop Iran into a Great Civilization that could compete with the 20th century's great powers. The White Revolution was aimed at weakening traditional institutions in the empire and paving the way to modernity, however these well intentioned efforts backfired spectacularly. Both of the upper and lower classes came to oppose the Pahlavi regime and joined forces in the Islamic Revolution, abolishing the monarchy for a theocracy. King of kings, your efforts have been given another opportunity. Can you modernize society will maintaining control of your people? Can you preserve the monarchy of Iran for another two millenia? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" 'Introduction: '"Consider yourself blessed wanderer, you stand before the Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, Shah of the greatest civilization known to the man, the Iranians. I can see the awe in your face already." 'Defeat: '"I am alone, God is my only friend." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DarthKyofu, Urdnot_Scott, Rawsasquatch'': Art *''TarcisioCM, Uighur_Caesar'': Design, Code Category:Persia Category:Uighur Caesar Category:Iranian Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations